


A Raspberry Popsicle

by ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Popsicles, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial/pseuds/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kid!fic where the boys go to the swimming pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raspberry Popsicle

 

 

 

6-year-old Dean ran, jumped and landed on the pool, water splashing everywhere causing baby Sam to giggle and little Cas to glare at Dean through long strands of wet black hair.

Mary chuckled at the look of serious blue eyes “Dean, there’s no need to splash Cas like that”

“If you didn’t like the water then why did you come with us?” Dean stuck his tongue out to Cas.

“ _Dean_ ” Mary was bouncing Sammy in and out of the water as the baby kicked and laughed.

“I do like the water.” Cas was carding his little fingers through his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes.

“Good, ‘cause I’m the King of the water” Dean went below the water and when he came back he laid down and blew water up from his mouth, like a little green eyed fountain.

Cas giggled, but then Dean thrashed his feet and splashed him again.

“ _DEAN!_ It’s cold!”

Dean ignored this and grabbed Cas’ hand “C’mon Cas! Let’s go check out the fountain!!”

 

 

They got to the middle of the swimming pool, were a dolphin shaped fountain blew a little stream of water through its mouth. Dean put his head right below the stream, his hair soaked and plastered to his forehead, his mouth forming a bright grin.

“Your turn Cas” Dean got out from below the stream and tried to put Cas where he’d been. But Cas stood his ground.

“No, Dean. It’s cold” He was pouting.

“Stop whining and have some fun!”

“I _am_ having fun!”

“I’m the King of the water and I say you should try it!”

“I don’t want to!”

Dean gave a look of frustration to his best friend, then he looked at the stream and his face lit back up.

“I know.” He said with a mischievous grin. Cas knew that look.

“Dean, don’t.”

Green eyes sparkled. “You don’t even know what I’m going to do.” And just like that, he propped himself on the base of the fountain and hoisted his small body up, climbing to the very top of the dolphin.

“Dean! Get down, you could fall!” Cas looked desperately at Mary, but she was facing the other way, back at their table, feeding small pieces of fruit to Sam.

Cas turned back to Dean. “Your mom will see us, we’ll have to leave and then you’ll be grounded and they won’t let me play with you.”

Dean was having none of it. “No, no Cas look! _Look!!_ ” He put his fingers in the dolphin’s mouth and then the stream turned into a number of smaller streams that fell as light rain.

Cas had this fascinated look about him and Dean looked incredibly pleased with himself.

“See? Now it won’t be so cold, get in there” He smiled widely at Cas.

“I don’t know, Dean”

“C’mon Cas! Hey! Cas! Look at me!” Cas squinted against the bright sun and looked up again. “I’m your best friend, it’ll be fun. Trust me?”

Cas did trust him.

And when he tried it, it _was_ fun. You could hear their laughs all over the place.

 

 

After that, Cas went around following Dean and trying everything he told him to, laughing and jumping around without a single complaint.

Sometime around noon Cas was dubbed Prince of The Water, by the King himself.

 

 

Later, Dean decided Cas should be King too but he didn’t know if there could be two kings, so he went to ask his mom.

Mary was delighted.

“Yes, of course, you can both be kings.”

Dean didn’t seem quite so convinced. “Shouldn’t there be a king and a queen? The stories never have two kings”

Mary kissed his nose. “You can make your own story, love. If you want your story to have two kings, then that’s how it’s going to be”

Dean smiled wide and bright and went back into the water to tell Cas. After that, they came hand in hand to pass onto Sam the title of Prince. Sam giggled and babbled excitedly.

 

 

Before they left, Mary got the boys popsicles to eat while they waited for John to come pick them up after work. Dean and Cas sat side by side on the ground and unwrapped their treats.

Dean got a cherry one “Mine’s red like an apple” he said to Cas, who was crumpling their wrappings together and putting them on Mary’s extended hand.

“Thank you, Cas” Mary gave him the smile she had reserved for her children, all full of love and tenderness.

Cas smiled sweetly back and turned to Dean, briefly glancing at his own popsicle. “Mine’s blue, like my eyes”

Dean’s answer came without a delay “No way.”

Cas frowned. “Yes, it is”

Dean shook his head with certainty “Nu-uh. Nothing’s as blue as your eyes”

Cas didn’t seem to understand what he meant so he just ignored it, telling Dean his popsicle wasn’t red because of apples but because of cherries. Dean paid close attention and Mary smiled knowingly at them.

 

 

Like she did ten years later, when Dean said the same, and this time Cas blushed all over.

 

 

And like she did eighteen years later when she mentioned those stories in the toast she made at Dean and Cas’ wedding.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I spent a day baby sitting at a swimming pool. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Good times. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. (◕‿◕✿) Your comments and kudos are always appreciated. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> Have a great winter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
